One Decision
by CoffeeBooks
Summary: Everyone around Orihime and Ichigo are in on one small plot to get them together. ONE SHOT
1. The Decision

**My first One Shot! I know it has more than one chapter but I wrote it all at the same time. At least I tried..**  
**To sum thing's up, everyone is in on this little plan besides Orihime. Please Review!**

**Love, Kayla Ann**

* * *

That day a boy and girl left the Soul Society, unaware that they had become the new rage.

"How interesting," A woman of cat-like quality spied.

The blonde man next to her, became curious of her thought's.

"Isn't it odd how those two get along?"

He breathed, "I think I know what you mean."

"If you ask me I think it's love," She pried and he whined,

"Yoruichi-san."

A brighter aura with pouting lips appears, tossing her long curvy hair over her shoulder, "Yup, it's obvious!"

"Matsumoto-saan," He whined again.

"I think Ichigo's got it bad for that girl," The cat chimed and turned to a man on her left, "What do you think, Shuuhei?"

"Uh-" He coughed, trying to keep his blush from roaring across his cheeks, "I-I think he, um, might be shy."

Feeling awkward as the curvy woman glanced at him he left the conversation before others arrived.

"Ichigo?" A man with fiery red hair, wrapped in a full body tattoo scoffed, "No way! He's just an idiot."

From behind him, a woman half his size pears over his shoulder, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Orihime and Ichigo," A curvy figure points out proudly.

The small woman relaxes her grip on the sword at her side, "I will admit he's not fully aware."

A bespectacled boy fixes his white gloves and mutters, "Kurosaki is stupid not to see it."

A tall man towers over the groups and grunts.

Mr. Abarai turns, "That's Ichigo for ya."

"Give him some slack," The wise woman with purple hair purr's, "the boy is still young."

"He just needs a push," The woman next to her agrees, "I know that would make Orihime happy."

"I agree Orihime needs someone," Violet eye's flicker to the man with the bandana, "I'll give him a good shove!"

"Now, he just needs some sort of move," The woman of dark skin riddles sarcastically, "Any of you guys know one?"

"Now, now, Yoruichi-san," Her partner in crime insists, "You shouldn't meddle."

The social light woman asserts her eyes to him, "Oh, I'm sure at least Ichigo could pull something off. Every man has it in 'em."

Two men from different worlds cough.

"Does that mean something?" A stripped hat is tipped grinned to hide his half hearty smile after being put on the spot.

UN-interested in the subject matter, a captain angrily grumbles with a small girl on his back, "Why doesn't anyone ask them?"

"Dibs on talking to Ichigo," The short black haired woman grabbed the man next to her, "Come on Renji!"

With that she gripped his cuff and hauled him through the door and he squirmed, "Why do I have to come?"

"Sadly, I don't think telling Ichigo directly would work either," Sighed the boy with glasses and he leaves with his classmate.

"It's up to your friends to make things the way they're supposed to be," The motherly figure to Orihime sings,  
"That's what I believe."

"Maybe you should let them move at their own pace," The man in the middle argued defensively with a sheepish smile.

"More or less, I'm going to find the poor girl," The motherly figure disappeared.

The last man and woman are left alone in the halls of the Soul Society.

"I know someone else who's clueless," The woman shows her canines in a smile.

The man shrugged with his cane in hand, "Now, whats that supposed to mean?"

* * *

"Now! You all know the plan?"

"Rangiku, don't you think she'll suspect something?" Rukia whispered with her eyes glued to the window.

Tatsuki smiled, positive her best friend would never suspect a thing, "This is Orihime we're talking about."

"Okay! Here she's comes. Sh! Sh," Rukia panicked as she rushed towards the table.

There was a large racket.

"Sh! Quiet guys!"

Just then the door creaked open to reveal a sorrowful Orihime. Matsumoto knew she would seem this way after arriving home. She knew exactly how Orihime felt; how indescribable her emotions were in one muddled pile. Of course, why else would Matsumoto be there at a time and place like this?

Just then Orihime's apartment lit up to reveal the clump of unannounced guests.

"AH-hm," Orihime backed up, almost tripping over her cast aside shoes. Her hands gripped her groceries tightly as Matsumoto ran to give her a big hug, "Ra-Rangiku-san! What is all this?"

Everyone screamed in unison.

"Welcome home, Orihime!"

The guest of honor blinked, "W-What?"

"We wanted to celebrate your homecoming while we could," Rukia smiled in the distance, "Welcome home."

Tatsuki's face posed a hurt expression, "We really did miss you."

Matsumoto snatched the groceries while Orihime ran into Tatsuki's arms, "Tatsuki-chan!"

Tatsuki could sense the little stream of tears held-up behind Orihime's grey glazed eyes and tried calming her,  
"It's okay, Orihime! This is a celebration! Be happy, silly girl."

Tatsuki grinned as Orihime pulled together a smile like always.

"Thank you," She repeated, "Thanks everybody."

Rukia gripped her shoulder, "It's okay, Orihime. Just enjoy your party."

Orihime nodded and slipped into the arms of the small girl.

Quickly wiping her wet eyes she let go of her friend and gazed at the table of food.

"Auhh! You got my favourite bean dip and chips!"

Tatsuki and Rukia smiled proudly and Tatsuki added, "And that new movie you wanted to see!"

* * *

"Oi!" Rukia called out, "Ichigo!"

"Rukia, What's going on?" Ichigo panicked soon noticing Renji in the background, refusing to get involved,  
"Whats wrong with him?"

"Renji? Oh nothing he's just,-" Rukia's words muttered together, "Listen, can I just talk with you for a second?"

"Uh, why?" Ichigo remarked bluntly, "You at least have to tell me what it's about."

She paced herself, "It's-It's about Orihime."

He shifted, "What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"Ya, she's fine," Rukia suddenly felt bad for making him worry, "I just wanted to, uh, ask you a question about her."

Ichigo's blank stare was later ruined by what Rukia had to say.


	2. The Plot

"So, let's cut to the chase Orihime," Rukia grinned at her target that remained focused on the television.

Tatsuki chipped in, "There are some things we're dying to know and you haven't spilled one bean!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Orihime giggle, "Sometimes I get carried away and eat them all myself."

Tatsuki covered her face with a shaky hand, "Man Orihime, that's not what they're talking about."

"We're asking what happened with you and carrot-top while you were away," Matsumoto felt the need to force things further.

Rukia nodded, "I wasn't there for nearly half of it. So what happened?"

The auburn haired beauty blushed, finally dragging her eyes away from the television, "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, Orihime," Rukia nudged and Orihime tampered with her glass.

"Wait, I know," Rangiku began, "How about you start from the beginning?"

"Everything?"

Orihime always enjoyed girl talk but not when it came to forcing herself to speak.

"The parts that we want to hear," Matsumoto found teasing Orihime to be very amusing, "Did he _do_ anything?"

"He-He does what he always does," Orihime stammered, her vision collected by her cup, "He saved me."

Rukia smiled, remembering all the moments her and Ichigo shared, "You know Orihime. He saved me too."

Orihime's eyes popped wide open and she twisted to Rukia direction.

"But," Rukia's eyes softened, "I want you to know what Ichigo really did for you."

Orihime became confused as the other girls became interested in hearing this themselves.

"He was pretty messed up when you disappeared," Rukia's grip on her arms tightened as she defended, "We were _all _concerned. But, he was a total wreck," She breathed and smiled Orihime's way, "And I don't think I'll ever forget that look on his face."

Tatsuki grimaced.

Rukia spoke sincerely, "Do you know why Orihime?"

"He's Ichigo," Orihime shook herself free of the idea's she was getting, "I'm sure it was the same for you, Rukia."

Rukia blinked, followed by a sigh but she persisted, "Do you know what I'm saying here?"

"I think so," Orihime gave in, "But I don't think I'm close to Ichigo that way."

Slightly frustrated Matsumoto pouted, "I think we're loosing sight here just a bit," She pat her hands on the coffee table and recharged the situation, "You like Ichigo right?"

"Wha-at," Orihime quivered, feeling slightly betrayed by Matsumoto's statement.

"It's okay, Orihime," Rukia calmed, "I think we all know by now."

"B-But.."

Orihime blinked towards Tatsuki who surprisingly had a smile on her face, "That's just how you feel. You can't control it, right?"

Orihime stared off and nodded her head slightly in disbelief.

Matsumoto pleaded, "Well then what's wrong with confessing, Hun?"

Her eyes widened, "I-"

"You have to tell him sometime," Rukia waged her finger.

"I-I can't," Orihime put down her cup, "I mean, I don't want to ruin our friendship by bringing that up! I like fighting beside him, beside _all of you_," Her emotions slowly took control, "I-I don't want to mess that up."

"Hun," Matsumoto paused and the room silenced, "Ichigo is working his hardest, so that you _don't _have to fight anymore."

Tatsuki and Rukia were both in aw.

"You believe in him," Matsumoto smiled at Orihime's frozen figure, "When it's is all over, don't you want to be together still?"

The group of friends leaned towards Orihime waiting patiently and the girl soon relaxed her shoulders and dropped her head, "If-If I think the time is right.."

"That's it Orihime!" Rukia cheered, "Now are you going to tell us what happened?

* * *

There was a knock on the door and girls had to pause their games and odd conversations to answer the door, which Orihime insisted on opening.

To add another surprise to this night, the infamous Kurosaki-kun stood tall in the doorway, "Hey, Inoue."

Taken off guard Orihime hid herself partly behind the door, "Kurosaki-kun?"

Obviously hearing the commotion, he had to ask, "What's going on?"

"U-Oh, It's just.."

"Ichigo," Rukia acted slightly infuriated, "There you are. Go help Inoue with getting us some drinks will ya?"

Rukia pushed Orihime hurriedly towards the door till Tatsuki appeared. With a seriously stern face Tatsuki eyed Ichigo, "Can I talk to Ichigo before you leave?"

Rukia choked softly, "Uh-M, of course."

Orihime backed up as Rukia yanked her inside and Tatsuki closed the door.

"Uh, what's up Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki looked away, causing an awful silence that Ichigo wasn't sure how to handle before she finally explained, "Thank you."

He backed up slightly confused.

"Thank you, for bringing Orihime home," She smirked towards him, "Its gives me reason to believe I can trust you again."

It was something Ichigo needed to hear. Hear that they were friends again, "Of course."

Inside, Rukia pulls onto Orihime and pleads for her to take a chance, "You have to go! Tell him what needs to be said!"

"Right-Right now?" Orihime's stance grew shaky, "I can't do it now-"

"Why? Because you're nervous?" Rukia forced, "Orihime, I swear that will _never _pass. You need to fight through it okay?" Just then Rukia pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it to her friend that knew would come through for her, "Bring me back some blueberry juice, okay?"

With that Rukia left and Orihime slipped shyly towards the door. She felt her determination building. But it was when she peaked through the crack that she found her best friend and crush stare back at her, that she lost her resolve.

In a dainty voice she started, "Uh-M, I'm ready. Tatsuki, you want to come?" She had to take a shot.

"Thanks Orihime, but I promised Matsumoto I would tell her what playing, um," She hesitated, "Soccer is like."

Orihime laughed it off, "U-Um alright. What type of drink would you like?"

"Uh," Tatsuki slipped inside, "Whatever looks good, Orihime."

And with a grateful smile, Tatsuki closed the door.

Orihime sighed and Ichigo shoved his hands in his pockets before turned, "I guess we should get going?"

Like a lamb sent to slaughter she innocently she followed,

Unaware of which store to choose she sought input, "Should we go to the gas station that's closer or the drug mart near town?"

Ichigo kept his pace with his head turned in avoidance of the girls curious eyes, "The Drug mart," He tried not to seem so obvious, "You said you liked the drinks there right?"

"Yes," She nodded shyly.

He smirked, rewarded by the warm glow on her cheeks.

After feeling a little put off and embarrassed, she had remembered what she forgot to ask, "So, um, did Rukia invite you to the party?"

"Well kinda," He shrugged, remarking angrily, "I didn't really know there would be a party though."

Sadly it passed right over Orihime head, "Me neither. But it's just a small get together."

"Ah, well that's not-" Ichigo was interrupted.

"Sorry we had to leave when you just got there," She apologized so lovingly that it made even himself feel bad, "I could always get the drinks myself."

"Huh? It's late and you shouldn't go alone," He harped, finding he put himself in a bad position, "And I kind of came, cause I wanted to talk."

Her heart pounded in her chest.

And Ichigo was dying in the silence.

"D-Did you need to ask me something," Being brave she asked.

&& little did they know that someone was watching.

"What the hell are they saying?" Renji bickered, "I cant hear a damn thing!"

"Shut up," Rukia ordered, "They'll hear us."

"Why do we have to follow them anyways?" Renji argued,  
"You wanted them to talk so they are. We have no control over this situation."

A smile grew across Rukia's face, "Idiot, that's where you're wrong."

They watched as the couple bumped into a very strange man with a tall basket. Cloaked and dark, the man approached them.

"Excuse me," The man began, "Any chance you would like a flower for the young lady?"

Usually the boy would feel as awkward as Orihime was in that moment, but a small glint in his eye was key to proving that he was growing up to be the man that she needed.

Orihime babbled, "No, that's alright. I-"

Ichigo instantly read the sign on the basket, passing the man his 200 yen. "It's okay, Inoue."

"No I-," Carefully she accepted the flower as it was handed to her, so as not to ruin the stem, "You didn't have to do that."

Ichigo scoffed, "The guys gotta get his money from someone, right? Plus I have to much change to carry around anyways."

Her smile glowed as she inhaled the scent of the flower, "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun."

"How the hell did you know that was going to happen," Renji complained, interrupted when Rukia waved to the man across the road, being no one other than Shinji Hirako. Renji's mouth dropped, "What?"

Orihime twisted the flower between her fingers and Ichigo lead in front of her, while pondering the answer to her early question. It was obvious the moment had been sadly ruined when Ichigo kept quiet and they turned the corner by the whole flower gig.

"I can't believe I've been dragged into this," Toshiro groaned to himself.

Matsumoto cried, ignoring her captain's complaint, "So what are we supposed to do again?"

Toshiro griped, "Don't you ever listen to the instructions!"

Renji snatched the evil plot paper from Toshiro's grasp to take a peak, "This is a damn picture Rukia made! How the hell am I-"

"Excuse me?" Rukia darkly glared, "Just watch. Ikkaku and Yumichika promised they would take care of it."

Due to a road block caused by construction, the couple pushed on towards the walkway inside the park.

When Renji saw Ikkaku giving them a quick thumbs up, his jaw popped open again. Hidden beneath a pair of hard hats, Ikkaku grinned while Yumichika complained about yellow not being his colour.

"This might take awhile," Orihime chuckled nervously as she looked back towards to construction work taking place.

"I never really come here anymore," Ichigo stated bluntly, attempting to make small conversation, "You know, I think the one memory I have here was when you came up to me that one day to say 'Hi'. It took me awhile to recognize you since you caught me by surprise. Usually people would avoid running into me."

Orihime couldn't help but giggle, "They were wrong about you, Kurosaki-kun."

Orihime's charm hit him once again and he averted her eyes, knowing that she was a girl so far from all the rest. Ever since they had met she was always there for him; A gem; A princess. And he was finally beginning to understand that.

He was oblivious to their setting's until Orihime gasped at the light's around them, "It's very beautiful here at night."

Ichigo sighed as he gazed at her, hoping she would stop since he couldn't brave in doing it himself. He wished her hands weren't crossed in front her like they had been either. He just wanted to freeze her, everything. He wanted to keep the moment still.

"I don't remember when the drug mart closes, so we better get a move on," She giggled to herself and pacing nervously.

"Uh," Ichigo took a quick glance at his wrist watch, "I'm sure it's open 24 hours, right?"

As the words slipped from his mouth, he realized Orihime was most likely avoiding the moment and he paused.

They arrived at the drug store that was, open as always and Orihime became instantly distracted by a set of key chains as Ichigo pressed on towards the drinks at the back. After grabbing his own, Orihime popped up to grab the others while still carrying the flower. She was pulling them out all too quickly, causing Ichigo to scramble and catch the one about to fall.

"Take it easy, Inoue," He panted, "You don't have to carry them all."

Distracted, she blinked at him, almost dropping another.

"Here," Ichigo pulled two drinks from her grasp, noticing they were still one short.

Scurrying off, she mumbled, "Where's the blueberry juice?"

As she walked off Ichigo glared towards the drink that sat eye level across from him behind the glass. Casually he grabbed in and walked towards the till before calling Orihime over, surprising her in the moment.

"I'll grab those drinks too," Ichigo huffed.

Orihime pawed at him, "It's okay, Rukia gave me money for them."

Staring in disbelief Ichigo growled to himself, "Good, cause she took money from me earlier."

Orihime placed the money on the counter and quickly gripped the plastic bags before Ichigo could get in a word.

Ichigo followed her while arguing, "I can't make you carry the bags, Inoue."

"It's not like they're heavy," Inoue pulled her arms up to show she was fine with it and a victoriously proud grin pressed over her face, "See?"

Ichigo got stuck in a laugh before insisting he at least take one, and she caved.

"I don't think anything's happened yet," Renji yawned, "Anymore bright ideas?"

Rukia ignored his remark and pressed on through the small crowd.

"Ooo," Matsumoto whined to herself with her hands tightly coiled near her curvacious chest, "Orihime, you can do it!"

"We really should be getting you back to the apartment," Renji spoke again.

"No, Tatsuki will cover us I'm sure," Rukia answered with a confidence, "We just need a plan!"

"Leave the rest up to us," Came a deeply familiar and abrupt voice, "Miss Kuchiki."

The group of three whom were earlier left by captain Hitsuguya, then turned.

Yoruichi and the mastermind Urahara stood proudly.

She answered, "What do you guys have in mind?"

On the way back towards the park, the orange headed pair became weary. On Ichigo's side, he was certain there was a spark between them. Inoue was the one girl who sent off the shy vibe and had proven her feelings towards him. As naive as he had been, pretending just didn't seem like an option anymore. The thought's of her he collected within the passed while had been torturing him.

Ichigo was greatly aware that the fights he had been through had dragged her into the mix, therefor he kept his distance. But at the same time, he hated seeing her like this. She was always gloomy yet refused to show it. And that was something he didn't want for her anymore.

On Orihime's side, she was still wondering why Ichigo had appeared that night. The thought him not answering her question seemed curious. She knew Ichigo was making a joke about grabbing her the flower but couldn't understand if it was a romantic notion or a literal joke. As she stole glances of the boy she had grown to love, she realized he would look back at her. Then again they _were _walking together, so what else on earth would he be looking at?

Ichigo fascinated Orihime that way; he seemed so carelessly powerful. He never noticed the major reaction he could get just by sharing a glance with her, and she was beginning to hate how in the open she was. Constantly mocked by her blushing.

Gazing at the flower she had carefully placed between her fingers, she wondered how she looked in his eyes. She wondered if she could amaze him in the same way he did to her. She greatly yearned to know how beautiful she really was. Because if Ichigo didn't see her that way, then there's no way she could honestly feel it.

Just then light's flashed amidst the sky and mirrored against the water.

Orihime being quite off guard, jolted towards the noise as her jaw popped open to take in the sights. Hot colours and vibrant greens fired above the ocean waves for no special reason. They were there just like Orihime was. Mesmerized by the beauty, she wondered if they had been so beautiful as to hold Ichigo's attention as well.

Her heart raced. The lights glowed powerfully in the background as his eye's were set only on her.

Her breath was caught in her throat as his stare held. He appeared proud of something but she couldn't understand what. She wasn't doing anything in particular that would be considered as stunning.

"Uh, Inoue," He breathed suddenly.

She couldn't move. Lost in his sweet chocolate eyes she was at a loss of words.

"Inoue, I-," He tried again, "I-"

Before she knew it his nose was next to hers. His breath baited like her own as their mouths met.

She felt a cool heat move towards her toes. Her body was numb, yet all she could feel was him.

She drifted towards his heat as he bowed to keep their lips locked in the sweet kiss. He could feel her wobble, carefully sliding his fingers through the plastic handle of the unnoticeable bag that carefully swaying as they moved.

Her lips were so soft and addicting, but he had to pull away. He hadn't fully explain his feelings then and hoped he wasn't forcing himself on her, though her reaction was perfect.

"I-I'm sorry, Inoue," Ichigo shifted uncomfortably under the girls gaze but kept her close, "A lot has happened lately and I shouldn't have surprised you like that. Things have been crazy, and I just wanted - I want to show you how I feel."

The girl in front of him wobbled slightly with her mouth still hung open, displaying a cute look of confusion. He smiled down at her and closed in to touch her lips with his once again. There was no denying that such a simple actions could have felt so wonderful to him and he wasn't about to give up the experience.

Drearily Orihime fell towards him again and placed her free hands and flower across his chest. She was so safe and comfortable with him, even though her cheeks were almost in flames. It had been awhile since she had been cared for, and this took the cake. She was falling harder then she ever expected to and she needed him to hold on to.

"Alright guys, excellent work everyone!"

"If only Ururu didn't mess up the last part," Jinta complained, giving the young girl a slap.

"Ow, Jinta," She timidly cried, eventually ending up behind Kisuke's cloak.

**. . .**

The couple entered the quiet apartment to see the three girls whom had been left behind now sitting at the table.

As soon as Rukia noticed their arrival, she bolted towards Ichigo and yanked him out the door.

"How did it go?"

"I'm surprised you weren't watching the _whole_ time," Ichigo groaned and rolled his eyes.

Before he could really give her any better of an answer, Hirako yanked on his shoulder.

"I want to know myself! Did she turn you down?" He pushed, "Cause I'm sure we'd be good together."

"No, you moron," Ichigo angrily grabbed his arm and forced him to the ground, "And you owe me 200 yen!"


End file.
